pottersworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PW Years 1-17
When Potter's World began, there was no way to indicate just how popular - and large - the site would become. The original staff opened the board with a plot in mind, a story that would go on behind the scenes, and would take the reader on a journey. This group, the plotters of the Main Plot, eventually had to abandon their efforts; due to lack of member participation, and constantly shifting hands. These are pieces of what has happened, over the years, and follow the official Potter's World timeline. The Backstory It is a time of change. The magical world is emerging from a long period of darkness. The Great War against the evil Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the dark wizards who followed his orders blindly and maliciously, has been over for many years. But the long period of rebuilding nearly tore the Wizarding world asunder. Old family ties were ripped apart, bloodlines shattered, and the way things had always been became as a speck in the night sky. It is a time of healing. The Great War shattered more than allegiances; it tore the very foundations from the institutions in place for hundreds of years. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was heavily damaged in the final battles, and it was years before it returned to its former glory. The Ministry of Magic found all its beliefs and tenets questioned and ridiculed and it, too, took many years to regain the trust and faith of the people it purported to serve. The Old Families struggled with their dwindling numbers and although most were forced to embrace the new change, a few still clung to their outdated ideals of blood purity and segregation. It is a time of rebirth. A new age begins with hope for the future and promise of a brighter, more peaceful tomorrow. Hogwarts opens its doors to a new generation of students; students who have never known a life with Voldemort in it. Diagon Alley, The Ministry, St. Mungos, and even the tiny village of Hogsmeade welcome new patrons in the spirit of community and commerce. The wizards and witches of England emerge into the bright sunlight after the long, dark storm, enjoying the normalcy of life. But beware … There is never a bright time without a hint of shadow. As the magical world returns to calm and peace, whispers are heard, quiet whispers of a nameless thing moving toward revival. At first, talk is only of stories out of legend, a fable to enjoy by a crackling fire. An ancient evil from the dawn of man, it was said, one that controlled not only the corporeal plane but those beings beyond it into the realm of the dead. A chill crept into the room when it was spoken of, and people shivered at the telling. But nervous laughter followed, and the people shrugged it off as a story well told. A story to believe … or not.And so, welcome to PottersWorld, a new realm to explore, a new era to live and believe in. ....continue